


Bonjour Mon Amour

by ladyoftheimagines



Series: Bonjour Mon Amour [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoftheimagines/pseuds/ladyoftheimagines
Summary: The reader was dating Barry until she walked in on him, cheating with Iris West. She moved to Paris soon after to further her fashion career, only to be called back home years later at the request of Caitlin. With his opportunity so close, Barry makes his attempt to win her back.
Relationships: Barry Allen/You
Series: Bonjour Mon Amour [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865509
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

You loved your job. It had always been your dream to become a fashion designer and you knew you would be able to work up to it. But being the assistant to an ungrateful boss left you more than a little stressed. Well, lucky for you Barry was always willing to cheer you up.

“You can’t let her get under your skin.” Barry sighed, taking another sip of his drink.

“I know.” You nodded “She’s just such a bitch to me all the time.”

“Maybe its cause you’re prettier than her.” He joked, happy to see the smile on your face.

“You’re sweet.” You stated, resting your hand atop his own.

“Well I’ve got to go,” He said with a glance at his watch “but I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“If I make it through yet another day of the torture.” You exclaimed, putting a hand to your head for dramatics.

“Night.” He chuckled, pressing a kiss to your forehead.

“Iris!” You called into the seemingly empty house. The two of you had made plans to go birthday shopping for her dad today and plan his surprise party. You didn’t need to knock as you had a spare key and simply walked around to find her.

“West, where are you?” You called again, looking around the kitchen and pouting. A loud bump led you to look upstairs, already imagining what she might have broken.

“Iris,” you laughed, pushing open her door “you are impossibly clumsy. What did you break -”

“(Y/N).” She breathed out, chest heaving. You were confused, until her eyes darted towards the curtains.

“Is there a guy here?” You mouthed.

“Kinda, yea.” She nodded.

“Then I’ll leave you to it.” You stated with a wink, beginning to shut the door. You were nearly gone when the sight of a farmiliar t-shirt caught your eye.

“Wait,” you stopped “did Barry leave his stuff here again?”

“I-what?” She stuttered. The newly formed look on her face made you uneasy. Gaze still locked on hers you walked over to the fabric and picked it up. It was definetly Barry’s shirt that much you were sure of. Holding it up you noticed the look of panic on Iris’ face and furrowed your brows.

He had to have just left his clothes here for a mission, right? Yet the more you two looked at eachother the more you began to doubt it. In two quick strides you were ripping the curtains open and staring in the face of your very naked boyfriend.

“(Y/N).” He stuttered, pulling some of the curtains back to cover himself.

“Is this a prank?” You asked “Tell me this is one of those cruel pranks where you get me, like, a puppy after the cameras come out.”

“(Y/N)-” Iris started, reaching out for you.

“Tell me this is some sick fucking joke.” You snapped and the pair winced. They’d each seen snippets of your unbridled rage and were more than a little scared to be on the receiving end.

“I can explain.” Barry said, only to shrink back as your gaze fell upon him.

“You told me you didn’t have feelings for her anymore.” You were trying so hard to keep your voice from cracking. The pressure of your nails in your palm was the only thing keeping you grounded.

“I… I’m sorry.” Was all he could muster, head hanging in shame.

“We never wanted to hurt you.” Iris stated “We love you (Y/N) we just… we got lost in this-in us.”

Wordlessly you left the room, slamming the door shut. You practically ran down the stairs, snatching your jacket from its spot on the couch. But Barry was at your side the second your hand touched the front door knob.

“(Y/N).” He breathed, hand pushing your bangs back and running over your cheek the way they always did. But the action that normally made your heart flutter made bile rise in your throat.

“Let me go.” You demanded, refusing to meet his gaze.

“We need to talk about this.” He said.

“In need you to get the hell out of my way.” You snapped.

“(Y/N),” He lifted your chin, forcing you to meet his eyes “please.”

You were more than ready to fall into his arms and forgive him. You wanted nothing more than to wake up next to him tomorrow and forget this had ever happened. Hell, you nearly did, leaning into his soft touch. But when you closed your eyes you pictured the two of them, intertwined the way you’d been so many times before, and the bile rose once more.

“Goodbye.” You said, barely above a whisper. Barry’s face fell and you took your chance to rip open the door and flee to your car. You waited until you were four streets away to let yourself break down.

“Ms. (Y/L/N), we need you in the design room.” You nodded and broke into a light jog, coming to stand beside Camille and Quentin. You pushed dresses into Quentin’s awaiting arms and pushed him towards the changing area. Camille helped you to keep everyone in line as they buzzed around the building.

You knew that as soon as the last batch of dresses was sent, your job was done. Taking a seat in an arm chair, you watched as people scrambled to keep the fashion show alive. Your new boss was kind and an amazing designer as well, leaving you more than happy to aid her show. Somehow the hustle and bustle reminded you of home.

Looking down at your hand you sighed in annoyance to see that your phone was ringing. You answered quickly, uttering a fast “C'est (Y/N) (Y/L/N), comment puis-je vous aider.”*

“Slow down there, Im just a humble English speaker.”

You sat up a little straighter at the sound of your friends voice. It was Caitlin and, though you spoke every day, you were still excited to hear from her.

“Hey doll.” You greeted “How’s it going.”

“Not so good.” She sighed “You have the next few months relatively free, right?”

“What’s going on?” You asked.

“I need your help.” She stated, you knew she was biting her lip, a nervous habit.

“Cait, what happened?” You asked, more forcefully this time.

“Please. Just, come quick.” She pleased.

“Ill be there by tomorrow.” You stated. With a soft thank you she hung up and you excused yourself from the show. If anything came up they’d call you and you could handle it over the phone.

You hailed a cab fairly easy and were home packing your bags in less than a half hour. While she hadn’t specified her emergency, you could tell it was bad and wouldn’t waste a second. Central City, here you came.

“Its so good to see you again.” Joe grinned as he crushed you in a hug. You laughed, realizing just how much you’d missed his booming voice and fatherly embrace.

“Its good to see you too Joe.” You smiled as you pulled apart. Cisco didn’t waste a moment as he wrapped his arms around you. You buried your face in the crook of his neck and let out a small, contented sigh. He was your surrogate big brother and you were both ecstatic to be reunited.

“How you been munchkin?” He asked.

“Having the kind of fun only a single girl can in the city of love.” You joked.

“Well you ready to get re-aquatinted with our American way of life ?” He asked with a laugh and you nodded. God, you hadn’t smiled this genuinely or this hard in a long time.

“Where’s Caitlin?” You asked.

“At the lab.” Joe stated.

“She’s love to see you.” Cisco added.

“I’ll bet.” You nodded “I’ll catch up with you guys later.” You smiled before exiting the coffee house. Neither Joe nor Cisco seemed alarmed when you’d mentioned Caitlin so either her problem was smaller than you’d thought or they were clueless. The latter was more likely.

While you were eager to see your friend, you couldn’t help but move slowly. Central City had been your home and you were feeling so much nostalgia. It felt cinematic as you walked down the streets, running your fingers along nearby buildings.

You were lost in your memories as you went. The park where you’d ridden your first bike, the restaurant you’d worked out to pay for college, the spot where you’d had your first kiss. It was all so surreal and you thought you could spend the whole day taking it in.

But your trip down memory lane was quickly interrupted as you felt your feet leave the floor. The wind whipped through your hair for a few seconds before you came to a stop. At first you were confused, unsure of what had happened until you pieced it together. Barry set you down and was silent as he stared at you.

“Allen.” You hissed under your breath. He offered you a small smile but lost it when you scowled at him.

“You’re back.” He breathed.

“You kidnappped me.” You quipped. It was a strong word to use but you were pissed.

“I’ve missed you.” He sighed. Before you could protest he was enveloping you in a hug. His chin rested atop your head and you breathed in his farmiliar scent. It was a comfort you wouldn’t allow yourself to get used to.

“What do you want?” You demanded as you pushed him away. Your composure had nearly crumbled and you refused to allow any repeats.

“I- um…” He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.

“Ive got somewhere to be.” You stated with an eye roll. Brushing past him you walked away as fast as you could without breaking into a full out run.

“Wait!” He called, appearing in front of you.

“What?” You sighed, arms crossing defensively across your chest.

“Let me take you to dinner.” He begged “Tonight, at seven. I’ll pick you up and we can go wherever you want to. My treat of course.”

“Why should I?” You asked. You prayed to the Gods that he couldn’t hear the pounding of your heart or see the flush of your cheeks.

“Because I’m trying to make up for being my worst self and hurting you the way I did.” He sighed, looking at you with the eyes that had melted your heart time after time.

You groaned loudly, hardly believing the choice you were about to make. You paused for a moment, closing your eyes and pinching the bridge of your nose. Why did you have to be so stupid?

“I’ll text you my address.” You stated. As his face light up you pushed past him and continued on your way.

“Wait, you didn’t delete my number?” He called after you.

“I did.” You replied “But I’ve got the damn thing memorized.”

You didn’t need to turn around to know his smile had only grown wider.

*This is (Y/N), how may I help you?*


	2. Désolé Mon Amour

“I still cannot believe you’re going on a date with this boy.” You sighed, closing your eyes to take a breath. You’d been getting ready for an hour now and still couldn’t believe you were actually going.

“Neither can I.” You admitted “I mean, I left the country for two years and learned French. Yet I can’t say no to the guy that broke my heart, in either language.”

“Oh honey.” Camille laughed “You’ve got it bad.”

“Maybe this date will tank and I’ll be over him for good.” You offered.

“Or maybe you’ll spend the night.” You stuck your tongue out at her to which she laughed.

“Well I have some designs to review, but I want you to call me as soon as it’s over.”

“You got it.” You agreed, applying the finishing touches to your hair.

“Au revoir love.”

You couldn’t help the nerves that had settled in your stomach. The amount of times you’d changed outfits was about six too many. Eventually you’d chosen an off-shoulder high low dress with matching heels and a small black clutch. You felt pretty which calmed about two percent of the butterflies in your stomach.

When your phone buzzed you had to take a deep breath before looking.

Allen: I’m downstairs :)

Taking a deep breath, you smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles in your dress. Tonight would be fine, you would be fine and nothing would come of it. At the most, you thought, you were willing to be his friend. With this thought in mind you grabbed your bag and a jacket and headed down.

Barry was dressed up for the occasion, in a button down with black dress pants and a black tie. You almost laughed as the last time you’d seen him this dressed up was your first date. Back when the clothes has been one size too big and hung off him awkwardly. 

And once again he’d brought you a flower, a daisy because he knew they were your favorite. As you stepped closer he didn’t say a word, simply slipped it behind your ear and brushed the hair out of your face. When his hand lingered for a moment too long you snapped back to attention, clearing your throat. 

“So,” you began, unable to meet his eyes “where are we going?” 

“Its kind of a surprise.” He stated with a smile. 

“You know I hate those.” You whined. 

“You’ll love this one.” He chuckled. 

The walk wasn’t far but it felt like hours. You were horrifically aware of the fact that this was the first time you’d be spending time with him in a year. He lead the way, almost taking your hand only to think better of it. It was mostly quiet between the two of you save for the times when he attempted to start a conversation. 

“Its, uh, it’s just over here.” He smiled more to himself than to you. You recognized the little park since it had been built by your house when you were a baby. Barry and you had cemented your friendship here when he found you beating up a little kid who’d broken your toy on purpose. When he pulled you off he told you that he thout you were awesome and that he’d never seem a girl hit like that. Needless to say, you hung out alot more after that. 

“I figured you couldn’t be mad at me if I reminded you that, you’re still pretty awesome.” You laughed. 

“You play dirty Allen.” 

“Well I’m playing for a great prize.” He seemed to blush at his own words. Before you could reply he was moving forward quickly, standing on the opposite if a small picnic. Fairy lights had been hung all around the center of the play structures. They provided the only light for the food below, resting beautifully on a blanket . 

“What do you think?” He asked.

“It’s beautiful.” You breathed, dumbstruck. From the corner of your eye you could see the smile form on his face.

“Um, let’s eat, right?”

“Higher!” You squealed and kicked your feet wildly.

“If you go any higher you’ll fly off.” Barry laughed

“Then I guess you’ll just have to catch me.” You squealed. Letting go of the swing’s chain, you closed your eyes, leaned forward and jumped off the swing as it went it’s highest. You could hear Barry gasp, dramatically in your opinion, before you were falling into his arms. When you opened your eyes Barry was looking back.

“You’re crazy.” He chuckled and leaned his forehead on yours.

“Tell me something I don’t know.” You breathed.

Well you couldn’t help it. His lips were right there and they looked as inviting as ever, if not more. Yea, you had morals and you told yourself you wouldn’t every second from when you walked out of your hotel. But somewhere along the way the signals stopping you didn’t make it to your brain and you slipped.

So now you were kissing, sweet at first then hungry. Two years of pent up emotion pushed through the pair of you. Your jackets were thrown aside as Barry laid you down on the slide, working feverishly to unzip your dress without detaching your lips. You tugged hard at his belt and waited as he got the message, quickly pulling it off and throwing it with your jackets.

“Thank God you’re back.” He murmured against your lips.

His words were like a hairpin trigger. You had come back. You had left two years ago because of him. Because of a boy you let in who’d torn down your walls only to burn the castle inside. Suddenly the Barry in front of you wasn’t the man of your dreams, or the cute boy next door he’d always been. Now he was the Barry who’d slept with the girl you considered your best friend. 

“I-I have to go.” You stated hurriedly, grabbing for your jacket and bag. Your dress was partly unzipped but you could worry about it later.

“What are you doing? (Y/N)?” 

You turned to him, looking at him for a second. His hair was disheveled and his shirt was unbuttoned, only half of it properly on his body. You couldn’t handle it, the conflicting emotions tearing your brain into pieces. So you ran, and you didn’t dare look back.


End file.
